


Reversed

by NanakiBH



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, Bullying, Confessions, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lack of Communication, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Touching, Objectification, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Secret Crush, Touch-Starved, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: A dark story needs a dark hero.
Relationships: Luxu/Master of Masters (Kingdom Hearts), Luxu/Mog (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Season of Kink





	Reversed

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go. This is for the objectification square on my kink bingo card from last year. I couldn't complete a bingo, but at least I did something.
> 
> I was thinking a lot about the conversation Xigbar had in Olympus with Sora. And then I started thinking about some of the things that were in the character files book. So that's where my thoughts were when I wrote this. My apologies to Mog. lol Really, I love Luxu/Mog, so I feel bad that this fic ended up being... like this... I'll try to write something a little happier for him in the future. 😿 
> 
> In a shocking twist, I made no implication of the MoM being Demyx in this one. You know what my preference is, but if you don't like MoM=Demyx, then you'll have no problem here.

It was a bit of a dreary, rainy day. The air was thick and humid.

Luxu stopped for a moment in the plaza to watch the rain from beneath the cover of a shop's awning. He'd gone straight to the shop and purchased the item that the Master sent him to buy. He didn't have any other tasks on his to-do list, so he felt comfortable taking a little time for himself. He enjoyed being together with the Master more than anything, but sometimes it became a little overwhelming, trying to keep hidden the things in his heart.

The Master probably already knew how he felt, but that just made it all the more frustrating. If he knew, he didn't let on, and that left Luxu feeling confused and anxious, always somewhat afraid that the Master would suddenly reveal that he knew what he was thinking.

When he was alone, he didn't have to worry. His thoughts could roam freely, wherever they wanted.

He wondered if the Master also liked the rain. He seemed like the type who would complain about the humidity, though. He could practically hear the way the Master would whine about it. _“It's making me feel all sticky! It's going to ruin my coat!”_ But what he wouldn't give to spend a quiet afternoon with him in the rainy plaza... They could h-hold hands... When they returned to the clock tower, he would help him take off his coat so he could dry it for him... And then he could see what he looked like with it off...

“W-what am I thinking?”

Luxu laughed nervously to himself and shook his head, trying to shake out all of his indecent thoughts.

Realistically, he knew that if he ever told the Master how he felt, the Master would probably just laugh it off. It was serious, though. Luxu didn't want to get laughed off. Even though the Master was light-years out of his league, he really wanted him to consider his feelings. If his age was a problem or something, he didn't mind having to wait. He was sure he'd never find anyone he loved and admired more than him.

He couldn't imagine trying to love anyone else. It would've been unfair to even try when his loyalty unwaveringly belonged to the Master.

Maybe... he could try.

There were other types of relationships that didn't require love. As long as he wasn't expected to give his heart, he could still satisfy the desire for physical closeness. He could do that.

Could he, though...?

He wanted to give everything to the Master...

His body. His heart.

If he asked for it, he was ready to give him whatever he wanted. Luxu was sure that nothing would have pleased him more than to please him. Attempting to satisfy that desire with anything else seemed meaningless and empty.

The Master kept many books in the clock tower. Luxu liked to read them when he could, hoping to glean a deeper understanding of the man from the sort of volumes he kept on his shelves. Through them, he learned about all kinds of things that didn't exist in their world. Out there, in another place, there were people who dedicated their entire lives to the service of powers greater than them.

When he read about those people, Luxu suddenly felt like he understood himself a little better. He was like them. There wasn't anything strange about wanting to devote his life to someone as powerful and wise as the Master.

He didn't need anything more than that.

Really. He didn't need to be acknowledged.

If he had a problem with that, he would learn to be okay with it.

The Master was so far above him, it was foolish to hold any expectation of being acknowledged for his service, let alone for his feelings to be returned. It was his own problem. It was his own fault for falling in love with someone like him.

It wasn't right to blame himself, though. Anyone would have fallen in love with the Master. His light was overwhelmingly bright. Sometimes his words and actions seemed bewildering, but it was only because he let his heart guide him in a way that ignored expectation. That was what true freedom looked like. It almost seemed like nothing special, but that was what made it special.

At a glance, it was probably hard to see the difference between him and anyone else. Luxu was sure that the other Foretellers saw it, but he wondered if they understood where it came from. He was afraid that they were trying too hard. Emulating the Master wasn't easy, but it also wasn't something they could accomplish with a conscious effort. It had to come naturally.

“Ugh... I love him...”

His mutter got swallowed by the sound of the rain.

“I have to loosen up.”

He didn't want to end up like the others. Trying to impress the Master would just disappoint him instead. So he had to be cool... Relaxed... Confident in himself...

“It's hopeless...”

If he wanted to be like that, then he was going to have to completely change himself, and he knew that he couldn't do it by trying. Change like that couldn't be achieved overnight. If he tried to be as free as the Master, he'd always be wondering if he was doing it right or not, and that wasn't _free._ That was just pretending.

Maybe his age really was the problem...

He wondered if he'd be less self-conscious by the time he became an adult. If he even hoped to serve the Master properly, then he had to let go of the things that were unconsciously weighing him down.

It was a situation that only time could change.

“I bet the Master was always like that,” Luxu said softly, smiling to himself. “Even when he was my age, I bet he was always just as free-spirited as he is now.”

Suddenly, he heard a sound. The sound of an argument.

Luxu looked up and traced the source of the sound to the top of the steps near the entrance to the plaza. There were four wielders there, three of whom had their keyblades out. The three boys were surrounding a shorter boy who was wearing an unusual outfit.

The Master gave them too much freedom. He supported the wielders' self-expression, but an outfit like that was taking things a little too far in Luxu's opinion. The three wielders were probably picking on the boy because they didn't like his strange outfit choice. The nail that sticks out gets hammered down, as the saying goes...

Luxu didn't have to worry about things like that, wearing his black coat. He was proud to wear the same coat as the Master. Wearing the same thing felt like a sign of unity. It was something that connected them in a very simple manner.

It made him feel different from the other Foretellers, though...

It would've been nice if he and the Master could wear robes like theirs someday, he thought.

The argument at the top of the stairs suddenly took a turn for the physical.

Luxu had been hoping that the boy would've had the sense to walk away before things got that far – summon his own keyblade, even – but he just stood there as he took a blow to the chest. Knocked back, he teetered on his heel and tripped, tumbling backwards down the stairs into the plaza.

As Luxu darted out from beneath the cover of the shop to check on him, the other three boys quickly ran away, cursing under their breath. Luxu didn't bother trying to catch them. If they needed to be caught, he could find them.

He knelt down next to the Moogle-headed boy.

“Hey. Are you okay?” he asked, extending a hand.

The boy looked at the hand he was offered and quickly looked away before pushing himself up. He sat on his knees for a moment, rubbing his jaw with the back of his hand.

“This hat doubles as a helmet. I'm fine, kupo...,” he said, finally standing up.

His bare elbows were red and bloody, though. The rain washed the blood away and it ran down his arms, making it possibly look worse than it really was. Luxu didn't believe that a fall like that wouldn't have hurt. It happened so fast, he didn't notice whether the boy had hit his head on the ground, though he supposed that the weird, plush head might have actually helped...

Luxu didn't like seeing wielders fighting each other. He hoped that the Moogle head wasn't something he started wearing to protect himself from falls like that.

“I've never seen someone dressed like you, kupo,” the boy said. Even though he must've been in pain, he looked up at Luxu with a warm smile. “Aren't you hot, wearing that? It's so humid right now. You must be sweating, kupo.”

He was one to talk. Was he talking like a Moogle because that hat had given him heat stroke?

“I'm fine,” Luxu said. “I wear this coat because I'm-...”

Was it alright to tell other people that he was an apprentice of the Master of Masters? The others were union leaders, so everyone knew who they were. If he said that he was the sixth Foreteller, the kid would've probably thought he was lying. There was no such thing as a sixth union. He was sure that other people had _heard_ about the Master, but had they ever seen him? Would they have been familiar with his black coat?

The boy tilted his head, waiting for him to continue what he was going to say.

Luxu rubbed the back of his head. “N-never mind. It's just my style, I guess.”

“Oh, that's cool! I think it kinda makes you look like a mysterious, dark hero, kupo. You know – the type who helps others from the shadows! It was like you showed up from out of nowhere. As soon as those guys saw you, they ran away with their tails between their legs, kupo!”

“A... A hero? I don't know about that, but...” The Master was definitely a hero. “Well, in any case, I'm glad I could help, even if I jumped in a second too late. I didn't expect things to escalate that quickly. If you don't mind, can I ask what happened?”

“Those guys are from a rival party, kupo. It's more like they decided to be our rivals on their own, though... They can't stand that our party is higher than theirs in the ranking. When their leader found out how much Lux I gathered, he snapped or something, kupo.”

Well, that was unexpected. Luxu didn't know how to react. He'd thought for sure that they had been bullying him for a more frivolous reason. Perhaps he'd been too quick to judge a book by its cover and misjudged what type of person he was. He looked like a low-ranking bottom-feeder, but apparently there was more than met the eye...

“If they're your rivals, then they're from the same union, right? They should be happy that you're collecting a lot of Lux. It benefits everyone.”

“That's what I thought, kupo...”

“If you don't mind me asking, uh... How much Lux _do_ you normally collect in a week?”

The boy shrugged. “I dunno, kupo. I usually lose track of the number. It could be somewhere around a few trillion, I guess?”

_A few trillion Lux?!_

“O-oh. That's incredible. I never would've guessed.”

“Huh? Why not?” the boy asked innocently, sounding genuinely confused.

Luxu internally cursed at himself for letting his thoughts slip out of his mouth. He hadn't meant to sound rude. He was impressed, but a little part of him was also irrationally annoyed. Those other boys must have felt like that. The Moogle kid didn't look very strong, and it seemed like he didn't even think of his Lux count as something remarkable. Was he a natural? To the other wielders who worked really hard to gather a lot of Lux, it must have been infuriating to see someone like him snatching it all up.

No, it was unfair to assume things like that...

For all he knew, that boy could have worked really hard to get where he was. After all, there was no way he could have been gathering that much Lux without a competent grasp of medals and the keyblade.

When it came to the keyblade, there was no such thing as a natural. Only the Master could be described as such.

“It's nothing,” Luxu said, deciding to change the subject. “My name is Luxu, by the way. And you are...?”

“Oh! I'm Mog, kupo! Nice to meet you. Thank you so much for your help.” He stuck out his hand and grinned from ear to ear.

Luxu looked at his hand and reluctantly took it after a moment's hesitation. He couldn't remember the last time he'd interacted with anyone outside of the Foretellers. He'd leave the clock tower, run errands, wander around a little sometimes, and then go back to the clock tower. There wasn't much diversity in his life. But he didn't think there needed to be. It was almost shocking to discover that there were other, real people outside of the little diorama that was his everyday routine.

Touching his hand made him feel strange.

It might have been a bad feeling. Or it might've been a good feeling. Luxu couldn't tell. He simply wasn't used to interacting with anyone he wasn't already familiar with.

A part of him wondered if the Master would scold him for talking to a stranger.

He let go of Mog's hand.

“We should get out of the rain. Your hat's going to get soggy.”

“That's true... W-would you like to go to my place? I feel like I should repay you for saving me, kupo.”

Luxu stared.

He wasn't expecting to be repaid, but he did enjoy the thought of receiving some acknowledgment for his kindness. He was so used to doing things for the Master with nothing in return.

Perhaps that was his chance. Their encounter may have been destiny.

The Master was his goal, but that goal was still far away. Mog was right there. He looked like a brick on the endless road that would take him toward reaching the Master's level. Just one brick. Something to be stepped on and left behind. Their encounter, no matter how destined, was a thing which would pass and become just a memory.

“Sure,” he said. “Lead the way.”

He already felt more confident. Perhaps he needed to surround himself with more people like Mog. He might have been strong, but he had the meek presence of a person who needed protecting. The Master wasn't like that at all. Just by looking at him, his strength was obvious. When he was near him, Luxu instinctively sensed his own inferiority and turned timid.

He was only like that around the Master. He felt such deep admiration for him, he had no choice but to bow his head. He didn't like the thought of spending time away from him, but that really might've been what he needed... Eventually, he hoped that his confidence in himself would grow to the point that he'd no longer feel timid when he stood beside him. At that point, he would be free to be his truest self.

“So what's your favorite keychain, kupo?”

Luxu blinked. “Huh?”

“For your keyblade,” Mog said, swinging his arms at his sides as he walked next to Luxu. “Mine's the Moogle o' Glory, of course, kupo. It's like it was made for me.”

“Oh. Uh.”

All of the wielders were given the Starlight initially and it was up to them to acquire different keychains for it. His keyblade was different. Like the other Foretellers, his was unique – but it was especially unique, even compared to theirs. He felt proud of it, so he would have loved to share, but he couldn't talk about it with a kid he just met, so...

“Hm... The Darkgnaw, I guess?”

“Oh yeah? What do you like about it, kupo?”

Jeez. He was persistent.

Luxu thought it sounded like nothing but smalltalk, but the kid seemed like he was really interested; he kept looking up at him with a starry-eyed expression.

He only said that the Darkgnaw was his favorite because he thought it looked more like his keyblade than any of the others. Fortunately, he had a pretty good understanding of the function and application of each of the known keychains.

“There are a lot of Power medals in circulation, so the Darkgnaw and other Power-based keychains are always useful. I just happen to be a fan of Reversed medals. They, uh... suit my style, right? You said I was like a dark hero.”

He didn't actually own any medals. The No Name drew its strength solely from his ability as a Keyblade Master. Mog didn't need to know that. But if he started asking if he could see his medal collection, that was going to be a problem.

The red nose on Mog's hat was starting to droop in the rain, but his smile remained the same. “Yeah, that totally fits your style. I-I think you're really cool, kupo...” He glanced away, his face looking a little red for some reason. “It sucks we had to meet this way, but I feel lucky to have met you, kupo. I'm actually kind of surprised that I've never seen you before. Well, I guess there _are_ a lot of wielders in town... S-sorry, kupo. I probably sound like I'm just rambling.”

“No, it's fine,” Luxu said. He was starting to get the feeling that he'd done more than impress the kid.

The way he was acting felt familiar...

Was that how he looked to the Master? Did he seem like a starstruck little kid who was too nervous to even use his words correctly?

What exactly did the kid have in mind when he invited him to his place? For someone who failed to defend himself from a few bullies, it seemed awfully bold of him. But Luxu thought that made him seem rather charming, in a way; he was straightforward and knew what he wanted. He liked that.

Luxu almost wished he had an umbrella. The rain didn't bother him while he was wearing his hood up, but Mog had already gotten drenched. Their attempts to walk underneath the houses' awnings didn't help much.

The sky remained grey without a hint of light.

Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, yet Luxu felt like something was approaching. Giving in to his insecurity, he even looked behind them, but he saw nothing there.

What would Mog have done if he hadn't intervened? Luxu couldn't help but wonder.

He felt worried about him, but also...

He was angry.

Eventually, they stopped outside of a house that looked like any of the others. Mog led him through a narrow alleyway next to the house and up a set of fire escape stairs at the back. He jiggled the window there until it opened and he pushed it up to slip inside.

“Why aren't we going in through the front?” Luxu asked, the rain rolling down his hood as he stood outside the window.

For a second, he thought Mog wouldn't answer. He looked embarrassed, his expression visibly nervous under his hat and goggles.

“The guys on the first floor... They don't really like me, either, kupo,” he said quietly.

So he was intimidated into using the fire escape to avoid them...

“I see,” Luxu said simply, allowing the matter to end there without further explanation.

Before he entered, he shook down his coat to remove some of the rain water, then he stepped in through the window and closed it behind him.

Mog's place was modest – though that was still a generous description. Soon after he closed the window, he already started to wonder if he should turn around and reopen it because of how hot and stuffy it was. There was little doubt that Mog had been given the worst room in the house – if it could even really be called a room. It looked like he had the top floor to himself, but it was the type of room that would have been used as an attic or storage room in most other houses.

Luxu wondered if all of the wielders were able to choose where they lived. It didn't seem like it... He didn't actually know how their housing worked. He lived in the clock tower with the Master and the others, so he didn't normally have to think about things like that.

“Sorry,” Mog said timidly. “I know it's not much, kupo. I bet your place is a lot better than this.”

He probably would've felt really inadequate if Luxu told him that he lived in the largest building in Daybreak Town. There were a lot of things like that which he took for granted.

“No, there's nothing wrong with it. We aren't being rained on anymore – that's what's really important.”

Mog seemed to appreciate his attempt to look on the bright side. He smiled.

Luxu felt something stab at his heart.

“I don't need much, kupo. A big house, a ton of munny – those things would be great, but all I really want is to see other people smiling, kupo. I mean, isn't that what being a keyblade wielder is really all about, anyway?”

Luxu was grateful for his hood.

He didn't want Mog to see his face and its troubled expression.

Mog's room was full of things.

Trophies.

Outfits.

Accessories for his Spirit.

The sheer quantity of things he possessed proved how accomplished he was as a wielder. But none of those things could help him when he was out there alone, surrounded by three other wielders who were out to do him harm. Was that what being a keyblade wielder was really all about?

“Hey. Have those boys bothered you like that before?” Luxu asked, keeping his head down.

“You mean, have they bullied me before? Y-yeah... But, you know, it's whatever, kupo.”

“Where was your party?”

“I don't like getting them involved, kupo...”

“So having friends is worthless.”

“Huh?”

“Why didn't you fight them yourself?”

“I-I didn't want to hurt them, kupo...”

“But it would have been fine if I hurt them instead?”

“N-no! I'm glad that you didn't hurt them, kupo.”

“But I would have if they hadn't run away. Are you saying that I should turn a blind eye next time?”

Mog was silent. He opened his mouth, but his lips just trembled.

It was clear to Luxu that he'd tested Mog's boundaries a little too hard and made him uncomfortable. Perhaps he was at fault for analyzing their interactions too mathematically. To him, Mog's confrontation with those wielders seemed like something that could have been solved easily if Mog had simply chosen to defend himself. If his strength was to be believed, then he was capable. It was a clear case of injustice. He didn't owe them mercy when they were the ones who instigated the situation. Mog had been doing everything correctly, and it would have been correct of him to fight them.

The Master told him that darkness always returned, no matter how peaceful and full of light the world seemed. Luxu saw darkness in those boys who attacked Mog. They were a part of the world's downward spiral.

He wondered how long Mog would last.

With a personality like that, Ava was bound to pick him as one of her Dandelions.

How easily would he get blown away...?

“Your clothes are soaking. Let me help,” Luxu said, keeping his voice as gentle as possible while beckoning him closer.

Mog seemed a little wary at first, but he was a trusting boy. Besides, it wasn't like he had anything to be afraid of. Even if he would have handled the situation differently, Luxu had told him that he would've still protected him.

“The Master said that our keyblades are only for fighting the darkness.” Even if darkness took the form of a person. “That's what being a keyblade wielder means to me. Fighting the darkness.”

“Hm? Which Master, kupo?” Mog asked, looking up at him with wide, curious eyes. “You haven't told me which union you belong to yet.”

Keeping so many secrets was difficult... Hopefully, he'd get better at it over time. In the foreseeable future, he couldn't see himself being able to divulge things freely. It would have been easier to construct a completely new identity than to keep hiding information about his real self.

“I'm a dark hero, aren't I? I'd like to stay a little mysterious. Sorry.”

Mog's cheeks reddened. He had that stupid starstruck look on his face again. At least that meant that Luxu hadn't ruined their momentum. He was still hoping that it would lead them somewhere.

Mog leaned a little closer.

Luxu leaned away.

W-...

Was he leaning in for a kiss?

Luxu didn't know what to think. His heart was suddenly pounding. It had to be because of the unfamiliarity of the situation. It wasn't like he could have feelings for someone he just met.

He took that as his cue to remove Mog's hat. The big Moogle head was like a giant sponge. Once Luxu pulled it off, he felt the weight of it in his hands and wondered how Mog had even been able to keep his head up while he was wearing it. If he gave it a twist, he probably could've rung a lot of water from it, but he didn't want to do that over Mog's floor, so he just carefully set it aside for the time being.

When he turned back, he was surprised by how different Mog looked without it. He was still wearing a pair of goggles that hadn't been part of the hat, though. Mog glanced away bashfully as Luxu raised his hands to take it off. 

The boy underneath was...

Was 'adorable' the right word? Maybe.

His cheeks were peppered with freckles that became more noticeable when he blushed. A bit of sandy-colored hair fell in front of his face while the rest stuck up at weird angles, mussed up from his hat. He was a really tender looking kid, very small and fragile without the flashiest parts of his outfit to distract the eye.

Luxu thought he probably would have been bullied even _more_ if he didn't wear the hat and goggles...

His lips were a lovely rosy color. Luxu found himself staring, getting hotter and hotter under his hood. It would have been easy to blame the humidity, but he knew that the room's temperature wasn't at fault.

Mog had the potential to be an incredible keyblade wielder. Even the Master had been young at one point, apparently. It almost felt like blasphemy to make such a comparison, but perhaps the Master had been like Mog. His naivety was kind of arousing.

Gently, Luxu placed two of his fingers under the boy's chin and made him look up. Mog looked like he was paralyzed as Luxu brought his face closer. His lips quivered and a small gasp escaped from between them before Luxu sealed his lips over them.

Mog seemed like the type who was too afraid to ask for the things he really wanted. Luxu could relate. He always wanted to kiss the Master, but he couldn't bring himself to even tell him. It annoyed him how easy it was for him to claim Mog's lips. There was no resistance at all; nothing to stand between, to stop him from taking whatever he wanted.

He moved his hand to Mog's jaw and squeezed, making him open his mouth. In his eyes, there swam a feeling Luxu didn't recognize. Staring through him, he tested his mouth with his tongue and swallowed his breath.

Someday, could he paralyze the Master that way, too?

The thought of the Master becoming weak and submissive in his arms made Luxu smile to himself.

Interpreting that smile as he pleased, Mog smiled back and hesitantly tried to contribute to the kiss.

Luxu didn't actually have any experience with kissing. He was just trying to imitate things he'd seen. As long as he kept his cool and didn't give away his own uncertainty, he realized that Mog would have no idea that he hadn't kissed anyone before. He seemed like the type who wanted someone else to take the lead. Luxu was like that, too.

Mog could really be whatever he wanted...

When Luxu closed his eyes, it was like he was kissing himself. He got lost in the sound of the rain, in the warmth of their intermingling breaths. The person in his arms was himself and he was holding him and kissing him exactly how he wanted. It actually helped more than he thought it would, making his heart feel a little lighter, proving to him that he could still find ways to feel satisfied until he acquired what he really wanted.

He parted from Mog and looked down at him while still holding his chin. His expression was dazed and he was blushing so hard, Luxu thought he would have been able to count every visible freckle on his face.

“You've never been kissed before, have you?” he said. It wasn't really a question when he already felt sure of the answer.

Mog just nodded, lips sealed.

He was trying to speak the way he thought the Master would have. The Master would've surely said something presumptuous, but it would have been true. It was always embarrassing when he did that. But Luxu liked that. No matter how humiliating it was, it made him feel understood. The Master saw every one of his weaknesses, so there was nothing he could hide.

His first kiss...

He wished he could have let the Master have it.

It was a sad thought... But it was for the sake of being able to kiss him confidently one day. So it was alright. By the time he'd kissed a hundred people, he'd be sure to be an unarguably good kisser, one who could please anyone, but especially the Master.

“Here.”

Luxu unfastened the belt Mog wore across his shoulder and slipped it off. As soon as his fingers began to work on the zipper of Mog's vest, he heard him make a sound. Luxu glanced up.

“Something wrong?”

Mog shook his head a little too frantically, his nerves starting to show. “N-no...”

Luxu unzipped the vest and pushed it over his shoulders along with the Moogle costume wings on his back. Without those, he didn't look anything like a Moogle anymore. He was just a little boy. No matter how strong he was with a keyblade, he was sure to pale in comparison to a Master. Luxu didn't want to let his title get to his head, but noticing the difference between them certainly did something for his ego.

As he slid his fingers under the hem of Mog's sleeveless shirt, he felt the skin beneath his gloved fingers tremble. Luxu also found himself getting more excited, imagining what it would have been like for the Master to undress him like that. He probably would have slowly unzipped his coat and said something to tease him before he took it off... He would have turned it into a painstaking process, but it would have been fulfilling, for sure.

Luxu nipped the tip of his middle finger and tugged his glove off, stuffing it into one of his pockets. He wanted to know what it was like to touch someone for real – skin to skin with nothing separating them. All the time, he was covered from head to foot in black. Even when the Master did touch him, whether it was a pat on the head or a reassuring hand on his shoulder, there was always a layer of black leather between them.

He slipped his hand back under Mog's shirt with the intention of lifting it, but he just kept his hand there for a moment, startled by what it felt like. Somehow, it exceeded his expectations. His skin felt so soft. Warm. Touching another person felt completely different than touching himself. That was probably obvious, but it really surprised him.

He pushed Mog's shirt up, pulled it over his head, and tossed it to the floor, eager to touch him more. Mog's eyes were averted, staring bashfully at the floor with a slight knot between his brows. It was a cute expression. Except, when he pictured himself with that same expression, Luxu immediately wanted to wipe it off his face. It was hard to explain the combination of excitement and disgust he felt when he looked at him.

Mog was quiet, but that was fine. Luxu didn't really want him to speak too much. If he heard his voice, it would have ruined the illusion his mind had replaced him with.

He put his bare hand on Mog's bare shoulder and pushed him back toward the bed. With a somewhat confused sound, Mog fell onto his back, and Luxu climbed onto the bed after him, sliding between his legs before Mog had the time to close them.

Mog opened his mouth, but Luxu saw and quickly raised a finger to Mog's lips to silence him, peering down at him from beneath his hood with a smirk.

When he was next to the Master, he felt so small. The Master was a tall person, but he also had an immeasurable presence. Mog, however, was a small person in every sense. Luxu had never felt bigger than someone before. He didn't think he was even that much taller than Mog, but with the way that Mog tended to shrink in timidity, he really made Luxu feel like he was the one in command.

He trailed his hand along Mog's side and carefully watched his face; the way he squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip to keep himself from crying out. He must have been enjoying it despite his nervousness. Luxu knew that he would have been the same way had he been in his position. The embarrassment of his inexperience would have nearly killed him, but he would have overcame it with the knowledge that he was pleasing to the one who was touching him.

Mog had thin arms, small shoulders, a slender waist... All of his accessories had helped to make him look bigger than he was. Luxu looked at him, feeling something familiar in the way his own eyes narrowed into a leer. Sometimes, he caught the Master looking at him that way.

Luxu wasn't particularly interested in anyone who wasn't big enough to pick him up and put him over their shoulder, but it was surprisingly easy to find an interest in someone like himself when he was trying to put himself in the Master's shoes. If he wanted, he would have been happy to expose every inch of himself for his eyes to see just like that.

He was starting to get hard...

He hadn't come prepared... Then again, he hadn't expected that he would've needed to be. When he left the clock tower, he only had errands on his mind, but all of the things in his subconscious had somehow found a way to become reality. It wasn't quite the reality he'd hoped for... But it was a start.

There were other things that they could do without having to go _that_ far.

He could use his hands... His mouth...

A small bite and a kiss to Mog's throat rewarded him with a new sound, somewhere between pleasure and surprise. He moved lower, nipping and kissing along his collarbone. He would've loved it if the Master did that for him. He wanted him to place his lips everywhere.

Especially...

“Nng-...!” Mog put a hand over his mouth as Luxu lightly took one of his nipples between his teeth. He soothed it with his tongue and sucked on it gently as he massaged the other with two of his fingers.

During a few lectures, his imagination had gotten the better of him and he'd imagined what it would've been like to get on his knees for the Master. He had to have a big cock... Just looking at him, proportionally, it seemed like the logical assumption. Everything else about him was big, so it followed. If everything went as he hoped, then he'd eventually find himself in that position, but he didn't know the first thing about sucking cock. Well, he got the basic idea, but it had to be more complex than that... Right?

Mog's couldn't have been too big. When Luxu groped the front of his pants, he could roughly estimate the size of it. That seemed like a good time to practice. If Mog really wanted to show his appreciation, then their positions should have been reversed, but Luxu was happy with where he was.

Before he went any farther, Luxu traced his lips and tongue across the smooth, soft skin of Mog's lower belly. Again, he began to quiver and tremble, probably in anticipation for what was soon to come. Luxu didn't like being teased, but he was starting to realize that he was good at doing the teasing. That must have been something he'd picked up from the Master. He would have loved to listen to him tell him about all of the dirty things he wanted to do to him as he took his sweet time getting to it.

He unfastened Mog's pants and slid them down his legs, leaving his underwear. His knees were shaking a lot more than he expected. It must have been his first time.

His little cock was hard and straining against the front of his white underwear, pushing the waistband away from his skin. Noticing the little bit of dampness around the visibly pink head, Luxu licked his lips. He was surprised by how turned on he was. He couldn't wait to take him into his mouth and find out what it tasted like.

He didn't want to remove his underwear just yet. There was something very erotic about the way he could see his cock through the fabric. Part of him wanted to lean down and place his mouth over it, but he felt like that would have been moving too quickly. He could still tease him a little more. Running a finger along the outline... Softly closing his palm around it, giving it a light squeeze...

Barely rising above the sound of the rain, Luxu heard a faint yet immediately recognizable sound. An inhalation of breath. Sharp. Frightened.

Mog was crying.

Was he that nervous...?

“Hey,” Luxu said, unsure of how he was supposed to react to his tears.

Mog remained silent, covering his face.

Luxu got up and grabbed Mog's arms, pushing them away so he could look at him. Unable to hide, more large tears fell from Mog's red eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He refused to look up and meet his eyes.

“Hey. Why are you crying?”

Instead of responding, Mog squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head against the pillow like he was trying in vain to pretend like he wasn't even there.

“Are you just going to ignore me? Answer me.”

Mog opened his eyes, but he still couldn't look at him, staring somewhere down and away. He took a stuttering breath and tried to speak. “I... I didn't... want to make you mad... kupo...”

“What are you talking about? Isn't this what you wanted?” Luxu asked

“I-I didn't... know what to do... when you kissed me, kupo.... And then... you...”

At once, Luxu released Mog's wrists. He couldn't get off the bed fast enough.

Had he misinterpreted the situation?

How?

When?

From the beginning, he thought that Mog was interested in him. Mog kept glancing at him and blushing. He held his hand. When he looked up at him and started leaning closer, Luxu thought... He just assumed that he wanted to...

“Why didn't you stop me? Were you really just going to lay there and let me do whatever I wanted? Wh... What's wrong with you?!”

He already knew that Mog wouldn't have an answer. It was the same as before, with those boys. If he hadn't been there, Mog would have let them do whatever they wanted to him so that he didn't have to 'inconvenience' them by giving them the black eyes they deserved. Even when he was with someone he should've known he could trust, he still couldn't raise his voice. He closed his mouth and swallowed it down until the things he wanted to say started suffocating him. He was putting his heart in pain for no reason.

“You didn't want me to be mad...?”

He was mad.

He was furious. And disgusted.

His heart was screaming.

If Mog had spoken up, he would have stopped. He wouldn't have taken things that far. All because Mog thought he was doing the right thing by sacrificing his own comfort, he opened the way for him to heedlessly make the wrong decisions.

One word would have been enough to stop him.

But...

He'd been enjoying himself.

While Mog had been terrified, he'd been enjoying himself.

If he'd been paying more attention to Mog, then maybe...

He didn't know what else to say. There were a lot of cruel things on the tip of his tongue, but he was afraid that he would've made things even worse if he said them. Was he sacrificing his own comfort to protect Mog from being hurt further? If it made someone suffer, was it an action worth taking? He didn't know. It was too confusing. He didn't know what 'right' was anymore.

At the point that his heart was filled with chaos, how was it supposed to guide him?

The Master would have told him to stop thinking.

So he did.

He left Mog where he was on the bed, curled up on his side, nearly naked, and crying. When he reached the window, Luxu made the mistake of looking back at him. Immediately, he knew that the painful sight of him looking so small and vulnerable was going to be something he'd have trouble forgetting.

He just wanted to forget it all.

He wished they hadn't met. He wished he hadn't helped him.

Thunder cracked loudly overhead. Luxu threw open the window and jumped out, leaving it open behind him as he raced down the fire escape stairs. His boots slipped on the slick ground, but he found his footing and kept running, heading back to the only thing his heart could ever feel sure of.

\- x -

The time between when Luxu left Mog's place and when he arrived at the clock tower was a blur, the memory swallowed by the raging storm inside his mind. It was funny how some things could instantly become permanent scars on his mind while other things failed to leave any impression at all. If only he had the Master's power, he would've chosen to make himself forget.

Before he knew it, he was standing in the meeting room where he was faced with the Master's back, sitting at his desk. He hadn't thought about what he was doing or what he was going to say or how he would explain or if he would even try to tell him... It would have been nice if he could've pretended like nothing had happened while he was gone, but... It was impossible. He already knew, there was no way he couldn't tell him.

And, besides...

The Master probably already knew. If he was going to tell him, then the Master would have probably already heard it as an echo from the future.

Setting aside what he'd been busy with, the Master turned in his chair to regard him.

“Well? Got what I asked for?”

“Huh...?”

Oh. Right. He almost forgot. The errand.

Luxu patted down his coat, but he couldn't feel the item in the pocket he'd put it in. He looked inside his coat and checked his other pockets, but... It wasn't there. It must have fallen out while he was running.

He failed to accomplish even the simplest thing... The one thing he was supposed to do...

“Hey, are you crying?” The Master got up and crossed the room to where Luxu was still standing by the door with a puddle of water under his feet. “Are you gonna tell me what happened?”

Luxu opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't bring himself to describe what happened. At that moment, they were the same – he was no different than Mog. When he had to say something that was difficult to say, he lost the ability to speak and turned into a pathetic child who couldn't do anything but wordlessly cry.

He hated it so much.

He hated that kid. He didn't want to be anything like him.

“You already know what I'll say, don't you...? You can see the future. And...” It was more than that. He had eyes everywhere. “The control room. The surveillance cameras. You... You saw it, didn't you?”

A shrug. “Not yet. I've been busy. But yeah. I already know what I'll see on the tapes.”

Luxu nodded numbly.

He had no right to feel like he was the one who'd been violated, but he felt so disgusting. The eyes that gently revealed all of his insecurities were also looking at the parts of him he wanted no one to see – the deepest part of his heart where his darkest feelings dwelled. It was becoming painfully clear to him that no one could hide their darkness. It couldn't be suppressed.

It would grow until the outside matched the ugly inside.

“Don't you want to tell me your side of things?” the Master asked, leaning close.

Luxu looked away. It was a reflex.

He clenched his teeth and curled his hands into tight fists at his sides, turning his head to look up at the Master. As confidently as he could, he tried to speak through his tears.

“I didn't mean to.”

“Of course.”

“I misunderstood.”

“Uh-huh.”

“He... didn't try to stop me...” As the memory vividly returned, Luxu felt his fragile confidence waver. But, he knew that that was his chance to tell the Master his side of the story. He could tell him what he really felt, even the confusing things. “I... I think he's so stupid for that. It's like he thought he was doing me some kind of favor. He let me hurt him, but it just hurt me, too! H-... He called me a hero for saving him, but then I hurt him and just ran away! A hero? What kind of hero is that?”

For a second, he thought the Master looked startled. His shoulders jumped almost imperceptibly. He took a step back and turned away, holding his hands together behind his back as he did whenever he was in thought.

“That's the thing,” he said. “I'm sure that boy thought he was doing the right thing, but what he did was actually selfish. By assuming what you wanted, he was actually only doing what he wanted. You can't trust that other people will act in your interest. Destiny may never change, but people are unpredictable. The only thing you can rely on in this world is yourself.”

“What about people like Mog? Should I have ignored him, after all? Should I have just left him there and not helped him?”

The Master shook his head and lifted his hands up in a shrug. “Dunno.”

“Wh-what? You don't have an answer for that?”

“Nah, I do. I have my own personal answer. You should find your own, too. Get it?”

“Why don't you just tell me? I can hear you out and still make my own decision.”

“Lemme put it this way: I'm not in the habit of sticking my neck out. Not anymore. I put myself in the line of fire to save the world many, many, many, _many_ times. Countless times! Lit-er-ally _millions_ of times! And what'd I get for it? Nothin'! So I'm done. No more of that 'looking out for other people' business. I'm looking out for me and that's the that on that. I've had it!”

“That... sounds rough.”

Millions of times? Really?

He knew that the Master had protected the world before, and he said that the keyblade war had happened before, but... That was a lot. If he was being serious, Luxu couldn't even imagine. The Master had the tendency to make light of everything, but that seemed like something that needed an explanation and a moment to unpack.

The Master straightened up again and clapped his hands together to dispel the tension. “Sorry. I'm making this all about me, aren't I? Let's make it about you again. Spill the beans.”

And the tension was back already.

Luxu rubbed his neck, feeling uncomfortable. The memory was bad enough, but it was even more painful having to recount the experience to the person he actually liked.

“I... gave him my first kiss...,” he said quietly. He breathed in and blinked his eyes, trying to stop the tears from making a return.

“You regret it?”

“Yeah...” He nodded and kept his head down to hide his face, finding it harder with each second to keep the tears from falling. “I wish I could've given it to someone who wanted it...”

With a thoughtful hum, the Master took a step, moving closer. He nodded to himself, then leaned down.

In a moment that seemed to happen all too quickly, Luxu's eyes widened and his breath stopped as their lips touched. Before he could even really think about what was happening, it was already over.

Although their lips had parted, the Master remained close for a moment longer.

Luxu was left in a daze. When the Master stepped back, Luxu nearly fell over.

“There you go. Your second kiss went to someone who wanted it.”

Luxu wobbled. “You... I... Wha...?”

Gently taking him by the arm, the Master guided him toward his desk and let him take a seat in his chair. “You're just so cute. Why wouldn't I want a kiss from you?”

He was sitting... in his chair...

And the Master, he...

Heart beating fast, Luxu gingerly touched the tips of his fingers to his lips.

He was elated, but... How could anything get better than that? Everything else had gone so badly, a kiss from the Master made him feel like things could only go downhill from there. That had to be the peak.

So, rather than waiting for some far-off day in the future when he'd have the pleasure of experiencing a worse pain, he decided that it would've been better to rip off the bandaid all at once.

That was the do-or-die moment.

“Can I ask you something? I'm sure you already know what I'll ask... And I know you probably won't want to tell me the answer, but... Please, just tell me now so I can get it off my mind.” He didn't want to know. But he wanted to know. For his heart's sake. “Will... Will we ever end up together?”

“I can't tell you that.”

“Yeah, I knew it...”

Groaning in frustration, the Master gesticulated wildly. “No, like, I mean that I literally don't know. That's something that isn't set in stone.” For some reason, he almost seemed nervous, especially when he asked, “Do you see us together?”

Luxu took a moment, trying to calm his racing thoughts so he could think clearly.

If it wasn't set in stone, then... That made it sound like it was something he could decide.

“Yes.” It was an easy answer. He'd imagined himself together with the Master countless times. His heart swelled with happiness and a smile uncontrollably came to his face as fresh tears of an entirely different feeling rose to his eyes. “I see it.”

The Master was acting strangely. Bashful? Or relieved, maybe?

“Then, I see it, too.”

“So, you mean I have a chance with you?”

He twiddled his fingers, taking furtive glances at him. “Maaaaybe...”

Then, that was perfect. That was all Luxu needed to hear.

He was happy just knowing that there was a future where the relationship he wanted with him was possible. He wondered why the Master was acting so shy all of a sudden, though. Was he afraid of accidentally affecting his decision? Did he want that future to happen, too? If that was the case, then Luxu felt even more confident.

Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, Luxu got up and let the Master have his chair back. He stood for a moment to think, feeling a lot better but also very exhausted. It was sad to think that Mog was probably still crying... As angry as he felt about what happened, Luxu still felt equally responsible. That was probably the part that made him feel the angriest. He hadn't meant for that to happen.

“I shouldn't have left Mog's place without apologizing. I bet he won't forgive me now. Do you know, would things have been different if I'd stayed there with him?”

After doing a big stretch, the Master turned back to his work to continue where he left off. “What's done is done. I can't see the future of a choice you didn't make.”

As much as he hated the thought of leaving Mog alone with his tears all night, it was probably too soon to go back and apologize. He didn't want to seem insincere, and Mog probably wouldn't have wanted to see him again yet, anyway.

“I don't know if I care about being somebody's hero. I don't even know what that means. But, I know that what I did was wrong. I don't expect to fix things, but I can still do what's right.”

Tiredly, with his head propped in his palm, the Master nodded absently and waved him off. “Mm-hmm. Luxu's a good boy.”

He wasn't going to stick his neck out to save anyone, but that didn't mean he was going to ignore the opportunity to do the right thing when it presented itself.

With his bit of newfound courage, he wrapped his arms around the Master's shoulders from behind and placed a kiss to the back of his hood.

“Master, thank you for your help.”

And then he quickly scuttled away, leaving the Master cutely flailing at his desk.


End file.
